


Treat You Better

by AnaniTrainor



Series: Song Fics :D [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, i had good intentions i promise, im so sorry honestly, it was written in one night, this fic is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaniTrainor/pseuds/AnaniTrainor
Summary: When Mark finds himself in a bad situation with Jackson, Yugyeom comforts him and supports him as he always does, but when Yugyeom lets his true thoughts slip, Mark panics.(Loosely based off of Shawn Mendez's Treat You Better)





	Treat You Better

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this fic was written in three hours on a Wednesday night after a shitty day at school when I was in the mood for nothing but fluff. It's awfully written and not proof read... please let me live with my weak Markgyeom heart.

Jackson expects Mark to be asleep by the time he gets home. Instead, once he opens the front door- attempting to be as quiet as possible- he finds Mark sitting on the couch with his hand around a mug of what looks like tea. “Hey babe.” He says softly as he shrugs off his jacket, hanging it on the hook by the door. He takes his shoes off and places them on the shelf, just as he always would, but something feels off. There’s tension in the air and Mark hasn’t looked at him yet, hasn’t said anything. Mark has that look on his face. Jackson hates that look because that look means Mark knows. That look means Mark knows he’s still buzzed. Mark knows he’s been at the club since he got off work. Mark knows he’s been dancing with other people; grinding against them. Mark knows things aren’t the same anymore. Jackson feels queasy. “Why are you still up?” Mark’s head turns slowly to face Jackson. 

“Where have you been?” His tone is terrifying. It’s not loud or abrasive, just lifted.

“Ah, work ran late.” Jackson says despite his better judgement. He rubs the back of his neck as he approaches the couch and sits right beside his boyfriend. The elder shifts away, though, and keeps his gaze on the tv which was showing some kind of documentary. 

“Don’t lie to me. You smell like booze, cheap rate cologne, and cigarettes. I’m not dumb and I’m not going to play it anymore either.” Mark says softly. And perhaps that was the most scary thing. Mark wasn’t yelling or even spitting his words out like he usually did when he was mad. No, he seemed completely calm. That scared Jackson more than anything else.

“I’m sorry, baby I just needed a break.” Jackson says as he unbuttons his shirt and strips down to be in his undershirt. 

“Needed a break from what, Jackson?” Mark asks. 

“Work.” Jackson says. 

“Or me?” Mark offers, his eyes showing no emotion- giving Jackson no hints as to where any of this was going. “Because I’m supposed to be relief. I’m supposed to be your break from stress. I’m not saying you can’t go out with your friends from time to time but how many times have you ‘worked late’ this week, huh?” Mark is still calm- his voice almost monotone. 

“Just this once.” Jackson lies- too stubborn to give in. Mark rolls his eyes. 

“Bullshit.” Mark says simply. “You didn’t come home ‘from work’ until midnight Monday night. Tuesday night it was two in the morning. Wednesday it was one. And now tonight? At three? Not to mention last week. Come on, Jackson, do you really think I’m that dumb?” Mark asks and Jackson sits there in a stunned silence. “How many?” Mark asks. Jackson’s eyebrows furrow. 

“How many what?”

“How many people have you slept with or kissed or let touch you?” Mark asks, and now, his calm front is broken. His voice is strained and his eyes are glossed over in tears. Jackson’s body goes rigid. He looks at Mark with wide eyes. He doesn’t know. He lost count of how many people he’s kissed within the past week. He just- lost it. Mark sniffles and nods, turning his face away to wipe a tear before Jackson can see it. “I think you should go.” Mark says. 

This isn’t the first time they’ve had this argument. Jackson has done this since the fourth month of their relationship and they were a year and a half in now. Jackson knows it’s his fault, but as anger and fear mix in his chest, he can’t just let it go. He bursts to his feet. 

“No.” He says and Mark’s eyes harden. “You can’t just kick me out and push me away because you’re mad that’s not how this works.” Jackson demands and he sees the fire behind Mark’s eyes now. 

“You’re talking to me about pushing someone away?! Have you looked at yourself?! What is even going on with you?! You think that any of this is okay?! That leaving me here to wait and wait for you to come home- back to me- is okay?! I can’t trust you anymore, Jackson, because you don’t even know how many times you’ve cheated!” Mark yells and now they’re both angry and hurt. 

As the fight wages on, Mark grows more hysterical and guilt is added to the plethora of feelings building up in Jackson’s chest. Things slowly get worse and worse as their emotions get in the way of logic and before either of them know it, Jackson’s throwing things and Mark’s too much of a mess to speak. With the alcohol urging on his anger and ego, Jackson makes one bad decision and a drink glass gets thrown; shattering against Mark’s arm. 

“Get out!” Mark had growled, clutching his bicep which was bleeding profusely. There were worlds of emotions held in his eyes- his voice. 

Jackson’s entire world came crashing down around him in that moment. He did this. He started it all. He made his boyfriend, the man he thought he loved, cry and fucking bleed. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t him. 

He takes a step forward- reaching out. “I said get out!” Mark yells and Jackson retreats. “Go!” Jackson stumbles towards the door, grabs his jacket and shoes, and looks at Mark one last time before he leaves; slamming the door shut behind him. 

In the newfound silence, Mark falls apart. Fat tears roll down his cheeks and his breath stutters as he falls to his knees next to the shattered glass. He sits there, feeling just as broken as the cup, and sobs for he doesn’t know how long. 

Two knocks sound at his door and he can’t bring himself to get up. “Go away, Jackson.” He shouts to the best of his ability before tugging his legs closer to his chest. 

“It’s me, hyung.” A familiar, gentle, voice sounds through the wood and Mark practically melts. He can’t find it in him to say anything else, but moments later the door opens to reveal a tall, red haired boy. 

His eyes scan the room for damage and Mark can see the moment where everything clicks in his brain. “Oh my god, hyung!” The boy says then runs to his side. He peels Mark’s hand away from the various cuts on his bicep and inspects it thoroughly. “You should probably go to the hospital, but I know you don’t want to.” He says very softly and Mark lets out a stuttering sob. The boy looks at him then pulls him into a tight embrace- rubbing his back slowly. “It’s okay, hyung, I’m here for you.” He says softly and Mark curls his fist into the collar of his shirt. “Shhh. It’s alright.” He cooes as he rocks the elder. Mark babbles something about not wanting to get blood on Yugyeom’s shirt out, but the younger only smiles and shushes him soothingly.

After Mark has calmed down some, the younger guides him around the broken glass and to the kitchen. The younger lifts him up onto the counter next to the sink with ease then runs to retrieve the first aid kit. As he takes care of the wound, he softly hums which always has calmed the elder down. “How did you know to come, Gyeomie?” Mark croaks out and Yugyeom smiles softly. 

“Your neighbor to the left? Youngjae-ssi? Called me. Awhile back, he saw me leaving after you and Jackson had had a fight and stopped me. We talked for a bit and I gave him my number and told him to call me if he ever heard something strange.” He explains shortly before gently dabbing the cuts with rubbing alcohol. Mark was dumbfounded. There were so many things running through his mind. For one, he’d have to apologize to Youngjae for being so disruptive. He’d have to find a way to thank him as well; they’d never truly talked yet the boy seemed to care about him. For that, Mark was grateful. Then, there was Yugyeom. 

Mark looked at the boy and watched as he gently tended to him. There was something there that made Mark all to fond. Maybe it was the slight flutter of his eyelashes as he thought. Maybe it was the gentle and soft line of all his features. Maybe it was the furrow of his eyebrows that held many emotions; disappointment, probably and anger and sadness definitely. Yugyeom had tried to convince Mark to leave Jackson several times. Yugyeom had begged and pleaded with various accurate points; “it’s not that I don’t think he loves you, he’s just bad for you” and “you love him, I know, but it’s toxic” and even, “you’re worth so much more than being his toy”. Mark knew he was right, he really did… but he loves Jackson and had since they very first met. He’d gotten used to Jackson and their life together. He couldn’t bring himself to abandon that. 

“Christ, hyung, how hard did he hit you with that thing? These cuts are deep.” The redhead mumbles and Mark cries more, but gently runs his fingers through the red hair. The feeling of the soft follicles running over his rough palm somehow calmed him. Before he knows it, the wound is cleaned and nicely wrapped in gauze. 

“Thank you.” Mark says softly, but Yugyeom only smiles up at him. 

“Of course, hyung. Stay here. I’m going to clean up the glass.” Mark pulls his legs up onto the counter and wraps his arms around his calves; turning around to watch Yugyeom clean up the mess for him he feels guilty. Guilty for fighting with Jackson. Guilty for being jealous. Guilty for restricting Jackson. Most of all, though, he feels guilty dragging Yugyeom into it.

Yugyeom has been his best friend since childhood. Yugyeom has always been there for Mark and, sure, Mark had helped him through many things; tutored him so he could pass math, coddled him after various breakups, held him close when his parents were fighting and he didn’t want to be home… but those were all things out of Yugyeom’s control. This… this was all Mark’s fault. He chose to stay. He chose to let Jackson walk all over him. He chose to go through all of this. Yet Yugyeom stuck with him through it all without complaint. He took care of Mark and babied him as much as Mark needed. When push came to shove, this was the most unfair to Yugyeom. So yeah, most of all Mark felt guilty towards Yugyeom whom he couldn’t live without. 

“Stop it.” Yugyeom said softly as he came back towards the kitchen with the shattered glass in a plastic bag. He double bags it then stuffs it in the trash bag and looks to Mark with a soft glance.

“Stop what?” Mark asks as Yugyeom leans his arms against the counter; trapping Mark in place. 

“Stop feeling guilty. You wear it all over your face, hyung.” Yugyeom reaches up and gently strokes Mark’s face, which the elder happily leans into. “None of this was your fault.” Yugyeom says sincerely as he holds Mark’s face. “None of it, you hear me?” Mark feels like puddy at the touch, but can’t agree. 

“It is my fault. For dragging you into it- at least. You don’t- you don’t deserve to have to deal with this. You put up with so much. You love me and take care of me and get what in return? Me complaining about Jackson… It’s not fair to you at all.” Mark explains softly. Yugyeom pulls him closer; allowing Mark’s knees to frame his sides. He wraps his arms around Mark’s torso. 

“That’s not how I feel at all, hyung.” Yugyeom whispers softly. They sit there in silence for a long while, just absorbing each other’s warmth and comfort. Yugyeom strokes the elder’s back and before long, if he wasn’t lost in his thoughts, Mark feels as if he could fall asleep. 

“Why?” He whispers out eventually and the question comes as a shock to Yugyeom. 

“Why what?”

“Why do you do it all? Why do you support me?” Mark asks and Yugyeom’s mind instantly fills with various things he could say. He could say that it was because that’s what friends were for or that it was because Mark had done so much more for him or that it was simply because he couldn’t stand to see his hyung upset. But Yugyeom decides its time. 

“Many reasons… but for sure I want you to know that not all guys are like him. I want you to know that there’s more out there; there’s better out there. I want you to know you’re worth more than gold and that you should be treated like a prince. I want you to realize that you can be taken care of… That I can treat you better…” By the end of it, Yugyeom’s voice is barely a whisper, but Mark hears it loud and clear as if he was shouting it from the rooftop. His heart stops.

“...what…?” He asks. Yugyeom pulls away so he can look Mark in the eyes. He sighs and gently takes the elder’s hand in his.

“Hyung, I- I could treat you so much better than he can.” Yugyeom says softly. He didn’t know what he was doing; that was for sure. His heart was wide out in the open. He didn’t know when comforting Mark turned into him pouring his heart out and admitting his feelings. He brings Mark’s hand close to his lips and gently kisses each of his knuckles. “Any guy like you deserves a gentleman… You’re so perfect, hyung and he doesn’t deserve that.” Mark’s heart drops. Tears tug at the back of his eyes but he refuses to let it show. This was a deep cut. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

Not knowing what else to do, Mark slowly pulls out of Yugyeom’s grasp. He sighs and scoots back on the counter and shakes his head. “Yugy… I think- I think you should leave.” He says softly. When he looks up at his friend, he sees the hurt there; the betrayal. He wants to grab Yugyeom’s shoulder and pull him into a hug, but he knows that would hurt the younger more. He knows he should talk to the red head about this, but he just- can’t… He didn’t know why but this hurt all too much. 

However, the pain in Yugyeom’s eyes soon turns to anger and confusion and Mark knows this isn’t going to be good, but he doesn’t have the energy to argue again. “Why are you wasting your time?! He’s an asshole to you, hyung! He cheats on you constantly and leaves you waiting for him to come home and you’re just okay with that?! He throws things at you and hurts you and makes you bleed yet you still can’t leave him?! I don’t understand, hyung! I’m always here. I always take care of you! I always do my best to make you smile and I always make sure you feel loved and I always will. Why can’t it be me? Why can’t you love me, huh?” Yugyeom asks, yelling, with tears in his eyes. Mark’s heart sinks and he drops his head. 

“I- I can’t answer that for you, Yugy.” Mark starts very quietly. “I can’t tell you because-” I do love you. “I think you should go…” Yugyeom huffs as a tear slips his eye. He wipes it away quickly. 

“Fine.” His voice sounds constricted. He grabs his jacket and quickly pulls it on before changing into his shoes and pulling the door open. Mark hops off the counter and reaches out to him for a second, but quickly retracts his hand. Before leaving, Yugyeom looks over his shoulder. I’ll still be here. Then the door slams shut and Mark is left alone to cry once more.

***

“I’ll probably be home late tonight since I have training tonight.” Mark says softly as he tightens Jackson’s tie. His hands still slightly tremble around Jackson; he’d never fully recovered after their last fight despite the fact that it had happened two months ago. As soon as the tie’s sitting comfortably around the younger’s neck, he drops his hands to his pants where he traces his finger along the seam. 

“Alright, baby. I actually get off early tonight.” Jackson says softly then leans forward for a kiss. When they meet, it’s gentle and cautious, but if either of them notice they don’t mention it and before they know it, they’re pulling away and Jackson’s walking out the front door with his brief case in hand. Mark gives him a small wave then disappears back into their room to get changed for his own day. 

When he gets to work, the day seems to go by as slow as humanly possible and by the end of the day- after getting yelled at by his boss several times and having to redo several tasks- he’s completely drained. He wants nothing more than to just go home and lay on the couch while watching a movie with Jackson. Maybe tonight can be the night they reconnect. After what happened last time, Jackson started coming home earlier and began apologizing in cute ways, but nothing had felt the same. Mark just didn’t feel the same connection he used to. He supposed it was because they needed to rekindle everything they had lost after that fight, but that was besides the point.

He didn’t want to think about the fact that he and Yugyeom had barely talked since that night or that he was missing him now more than ever. He didn’t want to think about what the younger was doing in his absence. He didn’t want to think about the possibility of Yugyeom having gotten back together with Jungkook or maybe even found someone new. He didn’t want to think about why those thoughts hurt him so much. Didn’t want to think about how it had been two months since they had seen each other and the look Yugyeom had given him before leaving that night had been too cryptic for Mark to be able to decypher. 

So he did his best to avoid those thoughts as he rose the bus home.

When he reached the apartment, he wasn’t surprised to find the door already unlocked as Jackson had said that he was going to be home early that night. Though, he was surprised to find that Jackson wasn’t in the living room watching tv like he usually would be. He was also surprised to find an extra pair of shoes on the shelf as well, but he was too tired to think too much into it. Knowing Jackson, he’d been stressed after work and went out to buy a new pair; Shopping therapy as he called it. With a sigh, Mark shed his jacket and hung it up before teing off his shoes and making his way towards the bedroom. That was the only other place Jackson could be and he was tired, so he might as well lay down anyways. 

However, the closer he got to his room, the more awake he felt as the sounds from inside became louder and louder. Mark didn’t want to assume anything. Maybe Jackson was just watching a movie; that’s a totally reasonable thing to happen on a night that he would have alone. The moans certainly sounded like Jackson’s, but that could be a coincidence and the other moans definitely sounded more real than they would through the tv speaker, but you never knew with technology these days… right? Mark swallowed hard as he quietly opened the door. 

He choked once he saw what the room held. 

Jackson was lying underneath the sheets with another man at his side. Clothes were strewn across the floor and Jackson’s lips were the same dark color and size that they were after being kissed vigorously and- wow- Mark knew the back of the other head. Jinyoung. Of course it was Jinyoung. He should have known, honestly. After seeing how they interacted with one another at work functions Mark should have known. His chest clenches and he fights the tears. What should he have expected? That just because they ‘talked things out’ Jackson would change? What an idiot he was.

Without saying a word, Mark slams the door behind him and runs towards the front door. He quickly slides into his shoes and pulls his jacket on before slamming that door behind him too. He didn’t quite know where he was going to go, but he just let his feet carry him to wherever they wished. He kept his head down to hide his tears from an innocent passersby who may have been nice enough to stop him and ask him if he’s okay. The cold felt nice on his hot face, but that didn’t make his thoughts any less self destructive. It’s only when he finally stops that he realizes where exactly he went. 

Of course.

Of course he would have gone to Yugyeom’s place. 

Taking a deep breath, he slowly lifts his hand to knock. He can hear people chattering inside, which didn’t come as a surprise since Yugyeom was a college student with a roommate and it was a friday night. However, soon footsteps approach and his nerves bubble up in his chest as more tears collect in his eyes. He had no idea what he’d do if Yugyeom rejected him. He considered running for only a second, but the door opened before he could and when he looked up, he saw Yugyeom’s soft and gentle eyes and he completely fell apart. Dropping to his knees, he bows lowly and begins to beg for Yugyeom’s forgiveness, but the younger boy only softly laughs and pulls him back up to his feet. 

Mark cries more now both out of relief and sadness and regret. 

Yugyeom quickly pulls him into a tight and comforting hug that Mark melts into. His knees slightly buckle and before he knows it, Yugyeom’s supporting his weight. “Shh.” Yugyeom says softly as he softly sways the boy. “Let’s go inside, okay? It’s cold out here.” Yugyeom whispers. The younger boy’s roommate, Bambam, gives him a knowing look as he carries Mark back to his bedroom. 

Mark feels awful once he sees that Yugyeom has friends over. Of course he would interrupt while Yugyeom was busy. Nevertheless, Yugyeom puts him on the bed and reaches around him to wrap him up in a blanket. “Do you want to talk about it?” Yugyeom asks quietly and Mark looks up at him with a gentle gratefulness. 

“I’m sorry, Yugyeom-ah. I’m sorry for everything. I don’t even know where to start. You were right. You were right about everything and I’ve been being so dumb and I can’t believe I couldn’t see it until now. I guess I thought that maybe if I just ignored the fact that he cheated on me, it would all go away. But when it was right in front of me and I couldn’t ignore it anymore, I realized how right you were. I may not be perfect- not anywhere close- but I don’t deserve that. And maybe Jackson doesn’t need me either. Maybe he was just afraid of letting me go. Maybe he’ll be happier without me, which is alright. I just- needed to have my eyes opened I guess and-”

“Hyung, slow down and calm down. You’re a hysterical mess. I can’t understand you.” Yugyeom says softly as he lurches forward and gently brushes Mark’s tears away. He sits next to the elder on the bed and wraps his arm around his shoulders. 

“I just-” Mark takes a deep breath as he leans into Yugyeom. “I’m sorry. That’s the gist of it. I’m sorry and you were right and I promise you that I will never do this to us again.” Mark says before hiccuping lightly. Yugyeom smiles at him and strokes him lightly. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Yugyeom asks and Mark shakes his head. 

“It’s not important. Just know that me and Jackson… We’re not going to be together anymore.” Mark says softly. Yugyeom smiles and the tension in his shoulders seems to fade. 

“I’m so glad to hear that. I really am, hyung.” Yugyeom says softly. They smile at one another and then Mark lunges forward- wrapping his arms around Yugyeom’s neck and trapping him in a hug. 

“God I missed you.” The elder breathed and Yugyeom laughed lightly. 

“I missed you too, hyung… You don’t even know.” The younger responds. “Do you want to go play games with Bam, Jungkook, and Mingyu?” Mark smiles and nods into Yugyeom’s neck.

3 months later -

“Hey baby… How was your day?” Mark asks quietly as Yugyeom approaches him. The younger boy smiles brightly, his black hair sweeping across his eyebrows. He gently grabs Mark by the waist and kisses him chastely before pulling away with a smile.

“It was good… How was yours, love?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a nice day~


End file.
